I Might Have to Steal Your Soul
by Like A Dove
Summary: After their lightsabor battle Rey is recaptured by Kylo Ren. Now she must either die or reluctantly accept the training of a too eager teacher.
1. 1

**A/N:** First Star Wars fanfic. But this ship is just begging to be written for. Hope you all like! Review if you feel so inclined.

* * *

Kylo Ren knocks.

He knocks on her damn door before remembering himself. With a simple motion of his hand the door slides open and there she is, sitting on the edge of her new bed in her new quarters, covered in dirt. And blood.

The blood makes him clench his fists.

Rey flicks her eyes up to him and keeps her gaze glued to his mask. "What happened to Finn?" she grinds out.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm the irrational anger surging throughout his body. Of course she would ask about that useless, annoying stormtrooper first. She is all light, with no real understanding of the darkness that lies within her. But he can change that, _will_ change that. She just needs to embrace him as her instructor.

Easier said then done.

"I don't know," he says simply. "He's probably dead."

He watches Rey as she swallows, as she tries not to let on to her fear for her friend. Her defenses are down; it would be so easy to reach out and sift through the images swirling around in her head. Too easy; like kicking an enemy when they're already lying unconscious on the floor.

"The Resistance might have found him before they blew everything up."

She seems to understand that that's all she get out of him regarding _that_ particular subject, so she stands, letting her arms hang down by her sides as if she's ready to fight at a moment's notice. Such confidence. He would admire her fierceness, if she hadn't been such a hindrance up until this point.

"Why am I here?" she asks, staring up into his mask as if he isn't wearing one at all. "The Resistance has what they need to find Luke Skywalker. They're probably on their way to him right now, and when they find him they'll come for you and—"

He sighs, and it is loud enough to cut her off.

Such confidence. Such _stupidity_.

"A minor setback." This is dreadfully untrue, and her knowing smirk proves that they both realize it.

"The Force is strong within you," he says quickly, effectively changing the subject and distracting her. "You need a teacher."

"I don't want you to teach me _anything_ ," she snaps. "I want nothing to do with you."

"If you do not learn how to control your power you could hurt someone."

"Hopefully it'll be you."

He reaches out and takes her into his control; Rey takes two rigid steps backwards and then sits down on her bed, spine stiff. Her eyes are full of fury and hatred. Good.

"What, do you think Luke Skywalker is going to sweep in and rescue you? Do you think he's going to take you under his wing teach you the ways of the Force? Do you think his own power is anything like _this_?" He flicks his hand and she crosses her legs against her will. He can feel her frustration and anger as she uses her new, unbridled power to surge against him. But she is not strong enough. Not yet.

"I can teach you how to wield your power using the dark side. I can show you how to fight, how to really _fight_ with a lightsabor. I can show you how to sift through people's minds like sifting through a book. You won't ever have to go back to that sandpit Jakku, or scavenge just to find a meal. You won't rely on anyone, you will serve no one but your own power. I can show you how."

He lowers his hand, releasing her. She slumps back against the wall, chest heaving. She laughs bitterly. "I won't serve anyone, except for you and your master, hmm? Isn't that how this works?" Tears trickle down her dirty cheeks.

"You will come to see it my way."

Rey turns her head away, giving him no response. So Kylo Ren turns on his heel and marches out of her quarters.

* * *

General Hux is a sniveling idiot and Kylo Ren would like nothing more than to crush his windpipe and then yank it out of his throat. As the skinny man marches up to him Kylo imagines him dead on the floor. Perhaps one day…

The General stops in front of him and flicks his eyes up to the ceiling, as if he isn't any happier talking to Kylo Ren then Kylo Ren is.

"Snoke is displeased with you. You gave up the droid for the girl, and now we've lost our most valuable weapon because of your absurd curiosity—"

"She has power. Once we teach her how to wield it we can use her to—"

"I don't care. And neither does Snoke. It is obvious where her loyalties lie. She won't respond to any of your teachings. She has no interest in following the path to the dark side. Bring her to Snoke so that he can search her mind for information and then dispose of her."

"Does Snoke not trust me to do it myself if that was what needed to be done?"

The corner of Hux's mouth twitches, as if he's thoroughly enjoying the beginning of Kylo Ren's fall from grace with their leader. "Well, it's not like you could before. The death of Han Solo is the only reason why you haven't been punished as severely as you should."

"I can get her to come around," Kylo insists.

"Highly unlikely," Hux says, unconvinced. "You'll bring her to Snoke tomorrow. If she refuses him, he'll kill her like you _should_ have already done." He brushes past Kylo without another word, leaving the masked man shaking in anger.

So close. He is _so close_ to having someone else on his side, someone else to share the dark side of the Force with. Rey just needed to embrace the darkness inside of her. He'd seen it in flashes back when he'd interrogated her. The horrible sense of doubt, of abandonment as her family left her on Jakku, the lies that they would come back for her one day, and underneath all that was a cold ocean of sadness, of loneliness.

He understood. And he would not let her go to waste. For his own sake, he could not.

* * *

He's asked for the most disposable stormtrooper on their ship. One that could be easily replaced. One that would do exactly what was told of them no matter what.

He spits into the sink in his quarters and winces, taking in his face. Rey had left a nasty scar with that sabor. Kylo dabs medicinal cream on it, wondering if it'll always look as hideous and unsightly as it does now. He won't let her see his face again for some time. She'd only feel smug with herself.

There is a knock on his door and a moment later Captain Phasma's strong, certain voice comes through. "Sir, I have the stromtrooper that you requested. Shall I go ahead and escort them to the girl's quarters?"

Kylo doesn't answer her right away. Instead he watches his own reflection, ignoring his father's eyes and mother's cheekbones. They are nothing. Nothing at all. A demon in him smiles in satisfaction.

"Yes," he calls back before slipping on his mask.

* * *

Rey hasn't eaten in the two days she's been aboard of this ship. Part it is because their food looks funny. She misses the mush she had on Jakku, funny enough. But mostly it's because of the awful sinking feeling in her stomach. The feeling that she's about to be _used_.

Now that she recognizes her power to be the Force she can feel it throughout every inch of her body. When she needs it it is there, ready to assist her in everything that she does. But it feels less like a friend and more like a thundering storm, ready to strike out unbidden at the slightest spike of her anger or fear. Maybe it would be better to have a teacher, even if it was Kylo Ren. Perhaps then she could control it, and then possibly escape.

But the strong sense of good inside of her shakes its head. _Better to die with your soul intact then to risk losing yourself to the dark side_ , it says. And Rey agrees.

She sighs. If only The Resistance had found her before Kylo Ren had knocked her unconscious with his lightsabor and recaptured her. She should have never assumed that the crack in the planet that had formed between them would keep a man like him at bay.

Her door slides open and a stormtrooper enters, blaster pointed right at her. She stands slowly, expecting to be escorted to the showers, or to Kylo Ren, or maybe to death. Death would probably be safest.

The stormtrooper starts shooting at her instead. Rey ducks, scurrying along the ground and then hiding behind her bed. The stormtrooper blasts her pillow, sending a cloud of feathers into the air. Rey darts from behind the bed and moves to the door, hoping for a quick escape from whatever the hell is happening. But the uniformed trooper easily moves in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

The soldier shoots again, just barely missing her this time. There is a sharp tingling in her fingers and she reaches out without a thought.

"Stop!" The trooper briefly goes rigid, but their finger is still settled over the trigger of their blaster. The next shot grazes Rey's side. She howls in pain, stars erupting in her vision.

"I said _stop_!"

And finally there is no more movement, just a typical stormtrooper facing her, mask covering their face. And Rey is so sick of masks.

"Take off your helmet," she demands, hand still stretched out. The soldier immediately does what she says. Their helmet clatters to the floor a moment later and a young woman Rey's own age stares at her, blue eyes watching her with a disturbing blankness. Her finger is still posed over the trigger of her blaster, mentally determined to do her job even if her body is not cooperating.

"Drop your weapon."

The trooper's blaster lands right next to her helmet.

Rey takes a hesitant step toward the frozen young woman, hand still out, the buzzing power of the Force flowing through every vein inside of her. Rey's breaths are harsh and she narrows her gaze, trying to concentrate. She can't hold this woman in place forever. She'd read of jedi's knocking out those they did not wish to kill with just a simple movement of their hand. It couldn't be too hard.

"Walk backwards towards the wall."

The female solider obeys, a flicker of fear flashing through her blue eyes.

And Rey can't help but reassure her. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? You'll just wake up with a little headache." The woman looks relieved, if confused. When her back is pressed against the wall Rey takes another step forward, trying to calm her nerves.

A smack of this woman's head against the wall would knock her out, and then Rey could get to the bottom of the situation. Kylo Ren is probably watching from just outside the open door, waiting for Rey to kill her in self defense.

And Rey smiles to both this woman and herself because she is nothing like Kylo Ren.

The Force within her surges and she flicks her hand. The woman slams her head against the wall. There is a terrible cracking noise and blood trails behind the woman's head as her body slumps and slides to the floor. The soldier's eyes now hold nothing, nothing at all.

She doesn't need the Force within her to tell her that she has snuffed this woman's life out forever.

The first person she thinks of is Finn, and how this woman could have been his friend, his comrade. Bile rises in Rey's throat at what she's done. She scrambles away from the woman's fallen body, pressing her hand against her mouth to keep herself from being sick.

 _I did this. I killed her. Me. No one else._

Kylo Ren walks into her room, casually stepping over the dead soldier's body as if it is not there. He stops in front of her and looks down. He is too calm.

"I told you that you needed a teacher. Are you ready to learn now?"


	2. 2

Rey watches as the last of the dirt and dust from Jakku swirls down the drain.

The water is hot as it sprays on her back and shoulders, a comfort she had never known back on her home planet. There are many luxuries on this glorified prison that she hadn't known on Jakku. She'd trade them all away in an instance, if only it meant she'd never have to see Kylo Ren's horrible mask ever again.

But she has a feeling that _that_ won't be a luxury she'll be receiving anytime soon.

As soon as she steps out from underneath the downpour of water the streams switch off, leaving her the only woman in an empty and broad, white room. She wonders if she went into the showers at a bad time, or if they'd actually given her some privacy.

But that thought slips from her mind as soon as she walks over to where her regular clothes should have been. In their place are dreadful looking black, uniform type robes. Rey picks at the fabric, the frown on her face deepening every second.

The fabric is undeniably soft. And clean. And not ripped and torn. But these clothes aren't _her_ clothes. She hadn't purchased these scraps of fabric with parts that she'd spent hours of scavenging to find. Bouts of rage barrel into the walls of Rey's mind, begging to be released.

Her body feels tingly again, as if the Force inside of her cannot contain itself. Rey takes deep breaths, trying to calm her emotions. _They are taking steps to turn you onto their side. They're trying to make you lose sight in yourself_ , a quiet thought whispers to her.

Her emotions ease, leaving Rey with a pounding headache in their stead. She has to keep herself calm, has to keep herself in check or she will simply explode into a fit of wild energy that she does not know how to control yet.

She knows why they brought her to these showers, even though she has been covered in dirt, snow, and blood since the moment she was dragged back onto this ship two days ago. She shrugs on her new clothes, careful to avoid upsetting the new stitches keeping the wound in her side closed.

When she gets back to her room her pillow will have been replaced and the stromtrooper's blood will have been scrubbed from her wall.

* * *

General Hux looks slightly annoyed. "You allowed one of my soldiers to be killed so that you could prove a point?"

Captain Phasma takes a step forward. "The stormtrooper in question was the most disposal soldier on this ship, General. Kylo Ren requested as much. They have already been replaced."

Hux looks at the Captain out of the corner of his eye, obviously displeased that she spoke out of turn, and in favor of Kylo Ren no less. So he ignores her. "You still wasted one of our numbers for the sake of that girl, who will be dead as soon as our Supreme Leader examines her. Please don't send anymore of our troops to her room just so that she can continue to practice her skills in killing us."

Kylo feels a prick of irritation but stems it, choosing to cross his arms behind his back. Strangling General Hux will come at some point in his life, he's sure, just not right now. But he looks forward to that upcoming moment every single day. "She'll be fine. She knows that she needs a teacher, and is acting more cooperative already."

Hux scowls. "Snoke will want to see her as soon as she is awake."

At Kylo Ren's nod the General turns and marches away, not ever bothering to glance in Captain Phasma's direction. The Captain turns toward Kylo. "I had the girl's clothes burned, as you asked, and replaced them with the ensemble that you suggested."

"Thank you. Alert me as soon as she's awake."

The Captain nods at him, accepting her dismissal, and walks away, never moving her hand too far away from her weapon. And for the first time Kylo Ren wonders what kinds of face lies underneath her mask, if it as stern and dutiful as the woman who wears it.

And then he shakes his head, because such thoughts are impertinent.

* * *

Rey wakes with a hollow stomach and heavy body. There are snacks in the corner of her room—left out in the hope that she'd finally decide to eat in the middle of night, no doubt. But every time she thinks about consuming anything her mind goes right back to that stormtrooper, lying on Rey's floor with her head bashed in.

A bout of nausea rolls throughout Rey and she puts her head between her knees.

Kylo Ren is going to come and take her to meet his master today. Rey knows it. She overheard two stormstroopers discussing it while she was being escorting back to her quarters from the showers. A part of her would like to go ahead and get it over with. She would observe every corridor and shadow that they would mistakenly allow her to see. All she needed to do what they say long enough to buy herself enough time to escape.

She just had to try not to accidentally kill anyone else in the process.

Rey winces at the thought. The pain in her head doubles when the overhead lights flicker on. There are footsteps outside her door a moment later.

Rey sighs dejectedly at the precise moment that the door slides open to show Kylo Ren, masked and as ominous looking as ever.

A delirious but enthusiastic part of the scavenger's brain wants to leap forward, rip his mask off, and then claw his stupid eyes out. Maybe then he'd leave her alone.

"You're awake. Finally." Rey does not miss the sarcasm coming from underneath that awful, _horrible_ mask.

"Stand up. I'm taking you to Supreme Leader Snoke. Do _not_ make me have to handcuff you, do you understand?" Kylo Ren continues, stepping aside and gesturing toward her still open door. Her feet itch to run, to make a break for it. But he would catch her, and he would probably kill her. And Rey refuses to die with Kylo Ren's ridiculous lightsaber buried in her back.

She moves for the door, glancing at the young man to her side and wishing that she could glare into his actual eyes, and not just a mask.

And then she freezes. She is not completely helpless here. She does have _some_ control.

Kylo, always watching, moves his hand subtly toward his weapon; Rey smiles at his mistake.

She turns on her heel sharply and twists her hand, using the Force to rip his mask right off of his face. He cries out in pain, but she does not care. She flings the mask behind her, using her power to keep it from hitting the ground.

"When you're around me you'll leave this thing _off_ , got it? Or I won't do anything you say."

Kylo's face seems paler then the last time she saw it. Perhaps it is because he is much, much angrier this time.

She feels his power lash out at her. " _Give it_ —"

"Only if you leave it off! Say yes or—or _I'll crush it_!"

"Fine," he all but growls. And then his mask is snatched right from her, as if her power was nothing, as if it was easy for him to snap right through and take control again.

Rey is determined not to let her disappointment show. "Nice scar," she sniffs, before making her way through the open door.

When they finally arrive to the meeting chamber for Supreme Leader Snoke, Kylo is still not wearing his mask. Rey _is_ , however, wearing handcuffs.

* * *

 **A/N: Originally I was going to include the confrontation with Snoke in this update, but I honestly want to see the movie again before I attempt to write him. I should be doing that within the next couple of days. I just wanted to give you guys a little something to tide you over until then. Hope you liked!**


End file.
